Saving a Friend
by YOU djabbic
Summary: What if MC had went to check on Sayori during the morning of the festival after all? Would it matter? (I had tons of fun writing this story!) Short and 'somewhat' wholesome story.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any of the DDLC characters**

 **Most of the story is from the game and is written by Team Salvato, I do not take credit for most of the scenes.**

It's the day of the festival. Of all days I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking with Sayori. But Sayori isn't answering her phone. I considered going to her house and waking her up, but decided that's a little too much. Meanwhile the preparations for the festival should be nearly complete. The banner Yuri and I painted is dry, and gently rolled up to take with me. She sent me a pleasant text reminding me not to forget anything, and I reassured her. Funnily enough, I probably feel the same way as Natsuki about the event. I'm more excited for it to be over so I can spend time with Sayori and Yuri at the festival. But knowing Monika, I'm sure the event will be great too.

As I walk towards school my body forces me to a halt. I take notice that it just so happens to be right after I pass Sayori's house. I feel the urge to keep walking but something is holding me back. Is it right to not check on Sayori? After all, yesterday seemed to crush her, even after I told her I'd always be there for her. Then... What am I doing? Why am I leaving her when I told her I'd always be there? What came over me? I can't just leave her when she needs me the most. Even if she's fine, it's better to be safe than sorry. Am I over reacting? Maybe this will just be a funny story for the future, but right now I _know_ she needs me.

I rush to her front door, and as usual, I enter without knocking. "Sayori!?" I call out, there's a few seconds of silence. There's then a sudden thud upstairs. My heart stops. I don't know what that could be but I'm not waiting to find out. I drop the banner and quickly rush to Sayori's room and without hesitation, I burst through the door. "Sayori?"

"MC?" Sayori rubs her head in pain.

I take a moment to observe the area. She's on the floor, next to a chair that's tipped over to it's side. I must've startled her when I called her name. But why was she standing on a chair? I feel my heart ache as I look up. There's a rope above her, tied like a knot. I don't realize how long I'm staring as Sayori suddenly starts crying. And without hesitation I rush to pick her up and hug her. "What happened?" I ask, knowing very well what she was planning on doing.

"You- You're mad aren't you?"

"No, Sayori. I'm worried about you. I need to know how I can help."

Sayori weakly shakes her head and once again, forces a smile. "No, you can't, nothing can..."

"Sayori..." I feel my voice tremble but try to remain tough, for her. "I told you I'd always be here, right?" Sayori nods. "I keep to my promises and I promise you I _will_ help you get through this, you mean so much more to me and your friends then you could possibly imagine." I hope to get a reaction out of her, but I notice she's still staring at the rope. Regret? Or does she hope to get it over with the second I leave? I try not to think about that and focus on the current situation. "Please..." I walk towards the rope and rip it with the strength I have left. "You're better than this, I know you are." Sayori collapses to her knees and starts crying. Instinctively I pick her up and hug her once again.

"Why do you even care?" She says, her voice trembling.

"You know why." I hug tighter. I'm relieved to feel her hug me back.

"It hurts so much MC, they won't leave me alone."

"They? Who?"

"The- The voices... I want them to stop! Please..."

I don't know what to say. I feel guilty as she's practically begging me to make the voices go away but... I can't, even as much as I want to. "It'll take time Sayori, and soon it will get better, I just need to show you how much I care for you. How much your friends care for you." I can feel Sayori shaking.

"Please don't leave me..." She whimpers.

"I won't, and that's something I know for sure." At this point I don't care if we miss the festival, Monika will probably be upset but she'll understand, so will the other two. Sayori's life is way too important.

"MC?"

I hear Sayori's soft voice.

"What... What are we?"

I feel the pressure come back. All I said a few seconds ago could be ruined if I tell her the truth, like I did yesterday, I can't tell her I love her out of pity though. It would only mess with her more. "We're friends, looking out for each other." I expect backlash but she only hugs me tighter. I fear I'll get the same reaction from her as yesterday, but I again try to focus on the current situation.

"Sayori?" There's no response. I let her go and she collapses to the floor, this time, like a doll. She just lays there. Her face all... Bloody?

Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?Sayori?

It's the day of the festival. Of all days I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking with Sayori. But Sayori isn't answering her phone. I considered going to her house and waking her up, but decided that's a little too much. Meanwhile the preparations for the festival should be nearly complete. The banner Yuri and I painted is dry, and gently rolled up to take with me. She sent me a pleasant text reminding me not to forget anything, and I reassured her. Funnily enough, I probably feel the same way as Natsuki about the event. I'm more excited for it to be over so I can spend time with Sayori and Yuri at the festival. But knowing Monika, I'm sure the event will be great too.

I shortly walk to school, and as I enter the classroom, Monika immediately takes notice to my presence.

"MC!" She chirps. "You're the first one here! Thanks for being early!"

"That'a funny, I thought Yuri would be here by now."

Monika is placing little booklets on each of the desks in the classroom. They must be the ones she prepared that has all the poems we're preforming. In the end I found a random poem online that I thought Monika would like, and submitted it. So, that's the one I'll be preforming.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Sayori with you." Said Monika.

"Yeah, she overslept again... That dummy. You'd think that on days this important, she'd try a little harder..." I say that, but I suddenly remember what Sayori told me yesterday... And I suddenly feel awful, knowing it's not nearly that simple for her. I only said it because it's the way I'm used to thinking. Maybe I should have gone to wake her up after all?

"Ahaha." Monika suddenly laughs. "You should take a little responsibility for her, MC! I mean, especially after your exchange with her yesterday... You kind of left her hanging this morning, you know?"

"Exchange...? Monika- You know about that?"

"Of course I do. I'm the club president, after all."

"But-!" I stammer, embarrased. Did Sayori really tell her about it _that_ quickly? About how I basically turned down her confession? That makes me really seem like the bad guy here... But I'm the one who knows what's best for her, right? "Jeez... You don't know the full story at all, so..."

"Don't worry. I probably know a lot more than you think."

"Eh...?" Monika is being as friendly as usual, but for some reason I felt a chill down my spine after hearing that.

"Hey do you want to check out the pamplets? They came out really nice!" Monika abruptly changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure." I grab one of the pamphlets laid out on the desk. "Oh yeah, they really did. Something like this will definitely help people take the club more seriously."

"Yeah, I thought so too!"

I flip through the pages. Each memher's poem is nearly printed on it's own page, giving it an almost professional feel. I recognize Natsuki's and Yuri's poems from the ones they preformed during our practice.

"What's this...?" I flip to Sayori's poem. It's different from the one she practiced. It's one I haven't read before... The paper is full of a constant repeat of the sentence 'Get out of my head'.

"Ah-" What is this...? Reading the poem, I get a pit in my stomach.

"MC? What's wrong?" Monika peaks over my shoulder.

"Ah, nothing..." This poem feels completely different from everything else Sayori's written. But more than that... "I- I changed my mind! I'm going to go get Sayori, so..."

"Ah- Try not to take too long!"

I quickly leave the classroom.

"Don't strain yourself-" Monika calls that out after me. I quicken my pace.

I'm practically running to Sayori's house. What was I thinking? I should've tried a little bit harder for Sayori. It's not a big deal to at least wait for her, or help her wake up. Even the simple gesture of walking her to school makes her really happy. Besides... I told her yesterday that things will be the same as they always have been. That's all she needs, and what I want to give her.

I reach Sayori's house and knock on the door. I don't expect an answer, since she's not picking up her phone, either. Like yesterday, I open the door and let myself in...

"Sayori?" She really is a heavy sleeper... I swallow. I can't believe I ended up doing this after all. Waking her up in her own house... Isn't that more like something a boyfriend would do? In any case... It just feels right. Outside Sayori's room, I knock on her door. "Sayori? Wake up, dummy..." There's no response. I really didn't want to enter her room like this... Isn't it kind of a breach of privacy? But she really leaves me no choice...

 **Sayori?**

"Yes MC?" Sayori sniffs.

"I can't lose you..." A tear drops down my eye. I think about what would've happened if I didn't check on her before going to school and it makes me sick to my stomach.

"You're a great friend. I'm so sorry I almost...I Almost..." Sayori shivers

"Don't apologize..." I hug her as hard as I can.

We spend the rest of the hour crying like idiots, afraid of losing each other. It's a fear I hope I never experience. I don't care how long it takes but I'll stay with her until she gets better. Even if that's forever. It's worth it, for her.

 **End**


End file.
